Our war game 02
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Diaboromon has returned after four years now it is up to the new group of DigiDestined to save the world. This story will contain Daikari Koumi and Taiora
1. Chapter 1 Four Years Ago (Prologue)

I don't own Digimon

Prologue four years ago

Okay so a couple of years back there was this digi-egg on the web. Izzy discovered it and informed Tai about it. Gennai contacted them and sent their digimon Agumon and Tentomon into the Internet they fought this digimon valiantly but it digivolved to fast for them and beat them.

But it was not over yet Tai had been able to contact Matt and his little Brother TK and their digimon were sent in as the cavalry Gabumon and Patamon.

With backup Agumon Gabumon Warp digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and took the fight to this new foe but even with the two Mega's that had defeated the dark masters he was still to powerful for them. This was made worse by the fact that kids from all over the world were sending Emails and it was slowing the two digimon down and the fact the digimon who had called itself Diaboromon had taken out Patamon and Tentomon.

What was worse was the fact that Diaboromon started to make copy's of himself pretty soon their we're over a million copies of him. The emails were coming in faster then ever despite Izzy's best efforts Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were quickly defeated. But when things looked bleak the bond between Tai and Wargreymon and Matt and Metalgarurumon was so so strong that they themselves became digital and convinced there Digimon to not give up. With the children of the world behind them Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon regained their strength and for the first time DNA Digivolved in to the royal knight Omnimon.

Now the tables were turned Omnimon swiftly destroyed the Diaboromon copies but the original was still to fast for them and time was running out But Izzy living up to his crest of knowledge he sent all the emails he had received to Diaboromon and the slowing down that had given him an advantage was now his downfall now slowing down left a window for the royal knight to stab his sword into the head of Diaboromon deleting him.

But as we all know Digimon never really die they are just reconfigured then reborn Now it looks like it is up to the younger generation of DigiDestined to keep an eye out in case he decides to reappear.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Back

Once again I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2 He's Back

Four years and five months later

Five months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon the DigiDestined were having a much needed break enjoying the sunshine and the cool summer breeze. Tai and Sora were relaxing in the shade of a tree Tai had confessed his feelings to her about a month after MaloMyotismon was destroyed and she returned his feelings. Izzy and Mimi were setting up the picnic blanket Cody and Joe were flying a kite after the battle with MaloMyotismon Cody had started to act his age rather then twice his age Joe was still studying to become a doctor Ken and Yolei were eating some ice cream they had started to date about a week after the final battle even though Yolei was a little over loving but Ken was grateful to know that someone was there to comfort him through his nightmares though not as frequent as they once were. TK was playing some basketball on a nearby court he had gotten pretty good and even thought about turning pro when he was older Kari was taking photos of all the kids Digimon just hanging out she had quite a talent for photography and thinking of pursuing a career in photography.

But there was One DigiDestined who was not having a good time he was Davis Motomyia the inheritor of the crests of courage and friendship and was also the child of Miracles even though he was the only one to stand up to MaloMyotismon when the others were scared out of their minds and he was not affected by his mind illusion attack and getting everyone to believe in their dreams which led to MaloMyotismons demise he still felt as if he was under appreciated by the others he just kept his problems bottled up and put on a mask for the team and Veemon and his family so as not to worry anybody but there was one person apart from Ken because they were best friends that this mask could not fool and that was Kari she could see his pain but she decided to leave it be for now.

"Davis" a voice said that he recognised as his partner Veemon

"Yeah buddy what's going on"

"Izzy said that the food is ready and to come and get it"

Davis smiled slightly Veemon had this affect to lighten the his mood

"I'll be there in a minute just need to clear my head a bit"

"Davis I know something is bothering you. You haven't been this way since we had to face MetalGreymon you can tell me what's bothering you after all I'm your digimon."

But before Davis could speak Kari and Gatomon came up wondering where the two were.

"Davis what's taking so long everyone's waiting they can't start until you and Veemon show up Yolei is losing it she may come over and drag you over if you don't hurry up."

"I'm just thinking is all what I'm not as dense people believe."

"I was not gonna say that you were dense I'm just worried about you is all ever since MaloMyotismon was destroyed you have been distant from us you've distant from me" after hearing that Davis was shocked Kari the Girl that he had always loved but had decided to give up on her had been worried about him.

"Kari listen I'm sorry I've been distant it's just that ever since we beat MaloMyotismon it feels like my life has gone back to what it was before I was chosen to be a Digidestined ya know play soccer get in trouble with teachers for sleeping in class and all it's just that everybody has been avoiding more often like the past year has been for nothing like it never happened"

"Davis I had no idea you felt this way I'm so sorry that you feel this way but why not tell anybody about this."

"Because I did not want to worry anyone because a leader isn't supposed to be afraid of anything some leader I am huh"

"We should head back don't want Yolei to come after us huh"

"Davis hang on you're a great leader it's just that everyone is trying to get back into routine before any of this happened."

"I know kari I know"

when they headed back everyone was sitting on the blanket and was waiting patiently on the picnic blanket Izzy and Mimi were cuddling together Tai and Sora were kissing softly Yolei and Ken were holding hands. Cody was the first to notice Davis and Kari Matt and Joe were chatting with TK

"Hey Davis what took you so long we were worried"

"Sorry everybody I was just Reflecting on something now come lets eat before Yolei bites my head of for keeping her hungry." Davis said with a sly grin.

"Ha Ha"

"Now Yolei he was just kidding around. But you have got to admit you do get cranky when you are hungry."

"hump"

Just then Izzy's laptop went of

"Huh hey everybody look at this we got a problem a big one.

"What is it Izzy" Tai asked worried everybody gathered around Izzy's laptop and saw an email that struck fear in Tai Matt and TK's faces only three words that said

"I'm back DigiDestined"

"DIABOROMON!"

will the DigiDestined be able to defeat Diaboromon again and save the world once more find out next time on digimon digital monsters.


	3. Chapter 3 Omnimon Falls

I don't Own Digimon

Hey everyone Davis here so everyone was enjoying a much needed break after saving the world from MaloMyotismon well everyone except me Kari came over and confronted me about it but I was trying to dodge the question as much as I could because I didn't want to worry her. When we headed back to the group Izzy had received an email from a foe that he Tai Matt and TK thought long gone Diaboromon that said that he was back. let's just say we're in for a wild ride.

Chapter Three Omnimon falls

DIABOROMON! To say that Izzy Tai Matt and TK were shocked is an understatement everybody else had heard of the battle on the Internet four years ago but they thought that he had been destroyed by Omnimon.

"I can't believe he is still around I thought Omnimon destroyed him" Matt said in disbelief

"It is just a theory but maybe just some of his data survived and over the years he has been reconfiguring himself" Izzy being his brainy self as usual

"So let's find him and finish what we started four years ago" Tai said with determination in his voice

"Hold on guys he could be stronger then what he was last time you shouldn't rush in without a plan" Davis said shocking everyone at his logic.

"What I have ideas to" he said causing everyone to sweatdrop

"I hate to admit but Davis does have a point we cannot rush in" TK said causing Davis to look at him with a suspicious look on his face to which he just smiled smugly at him.

"Alright here is what we'll do Tai Matt Agumon and Gabumon will head into the net and will engage him again maybe we could finish him before he causes more problems." Izzy said remaining calm given the current situation

"Alright let's do this and save the world again. Ready Agumon"

"You know it Tai" Agumon replied standing by his friends side

"How about it Gabumon you up for one last battle."

"Ready and Willing Matt" Gabumon said standing by his oldest friend

"Be careful Tai" Sora said giving Tai a quick kiss on the cheek

"Aren't I always" Tai said smiling his famous Kamiya grin

"Alright guys good luck to you and be careful."

Tai and Matt raised their Digivices to Izzy's laptop and in a flash of light they along with their digimon were downloaded into the Internet pretty soon they were in the information highway on the way to face Diaboromon. What they didn't know was that people from all over the world were watching them again and were starting to send emails to them again.

"Izzy make sure those emails don't slow us down like last time okay"

"Working on it now Tai I'm rerouting the emails so they shouldn't slow you down much."

"Ready Matt"

"Ready Tai"

Lets do this guys

(Brave Heart plays in background)

_Agumon warp DNA digivolve to_

_Gabumon warp DNA digivolve to_

**_OMNIMON_**

**__**Tai and Matt leapt onto the Royal Knights shoulders and were ready to fight Diaboromon again and defeat him and save the world. Pretty soon they were in the area that he was seen last. And sure enough there he was expecting them.

"Ah so you finally showed up children of Courage and Freindship I was wondering when you would show up to fight me again." Diaboromon said in a taunting manner

"We'll should have made sure you were destroyed last time but were not gonna make the same mistake this time" Tai said confidently

"Omnimon get him" Matt said

"SUPREME CANNON" Omnimon roared as he fired his cannon from the Metalgarurumon head on his right arm Diaboromon jumped out of the way and the fight was on. Omnimon kept firing but Diaboromon was always managing to get out of the way of the blast.

"WEB WRECKER" Diaboromon blasted Omnimon but Omnimon was just as quick

"We need to finish this now Omnimon"

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD" Omnimon rushed Diaboromon hoping to impale Diaboromon like last time but Diaboromon was prepared because he learned a new attack over the four years he was reconfiguring himself and wanted to show it.

"DESTINY DESTROYER" the chest of Diaboromon glowed and before they knew what was happening Omnimon was hit point blank range and De-Digivolved into Gabumon and Agumon Tai and Matt were thrown off. Everyone was shocked that Omnimon lost to him.

"TAI NO!" Sora shouted Kari was seeking comfort in TK missing the hurt look on Davis's face.

"I can't believe it I just can't" Joe said trailing off topic

"An email from Diaboromon it says who's next to challenge me fools"

"That's it I've had enough lets go Veemon and finish him of"

"Right with you Davis"

But before he could step toward the computer Davis could feel some one grab his arm he turned and saw it was TK Determination burning in his eyes.

"I'm coming to Davis Matt is my brother and I want to help."

"Alright come on TK let's not waste anymore time"

"Come on Patamon let's do this"

"Good luck guys you're gonna need it" Izzy said

Will Davis Veemon TK and Patamon be able to defeat Diaboromon and save the world if Omnimon Could not.

Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters


	4. Chapter 4 The Calvary Comes

I don't own Digimon

Hey everyone TK here to fill you guys in so last time Tai and Matt went into the Internet to confront Diaboromon with Omnimon while we all stayed behind as reinforcements. When they arrived he had been waiting they started to battle for a while they were on equal terms for most of the battle not being able to land a solid hit on each other. But Diaboromon managed to hit Omnimon point blank with a devastating attack that caused him to de-digivolve we all were shocked but Davis and I along with our digimon went into continue the battle so one things for certain were in for our toughest fight yet.

Chapter 4 The Cavalry Arrives

As Davis and TK were sailing through cyberspace along with their Digimon Izzy contacted them saying that Tai and Matt along with their Digimon had came out of the net and Joe was tending them and warned them of Diaboromon nearing their location.

"Ok guys remember Diaboromon is stronger then last time so be cautious don't rush in now you're gonna need a password use min pro..." Izzy was cut off by Kari

"You guys can use mine D.K.M"

"D.K.M" they both said and soon they were in the Internet

"Hey Kari what's D.K.M stand for" Davis asked curious while they sailing down the information highway. Not noticing Kari's blushing cheeks

"I'll tell you later Davis okay now go and kick some ass."

"Alright guys ready to save the world" Davis asked his comrades

"Yeah let's do this" they replied

Davis and TK's Digivices started to glow as their digimon glowed brightly

DIGIVOLUTION SEQUENCE

Veemon warp digivolve To IMPERIALDRAMON

IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHAGE TO FIGHTER MODE

Patamon warp digivolve To SERAPHIMON

END DIGIVOLUTION SEQUENCE

Davis leapt onto Imperialdramon's shoulder while TK climbed on Seraphimons back soon they were in the area where Diaboromon was waiting for them he noticed and chuckled slightly at his new opponents.

"Ah so nice of you to finally show Child of Hope my how you have grown" Diaboromon said taunting him making TK's blood boil

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother Diaboromon."

"I would like to see you try but aren't you forgetting the Child of Miracles over here. I would like to test my skills against the one who destroyed MaloMyotismon" Diaboromon said irking Davis to no end.

"Less talking more fighting don't hold back Imperialdramon"

"Right Davis POSITRON LASER!" Imperialdramon roared firing his main attack just missing Diaboromon

"Impressive that almost hit me" He said mockingly

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Diaboromon's arm almost nailed Seraphimon but he flew out of the way TK struggling to avoid flying off.

"Damn! That was too close Seraphimon we have to keep our heads on a swivel no telling where the next attack will come from so be careful."

Seraphimon nodded avoiding yet another attack from the mega level digimon

"Where'd he go man he's quick." TK said frustrated not noticing Diaboromon sneaking up behind him

"DESTINY DESTROYER" TK and Seraphimon had no time to react the attack was heading straight towards them but before it hit Imperialdramon and Davis jumped infront taking the full impact getting badly hurt in the process. Everyone watching around the world was silent the Odaiba DigiDestined were the most devastated the girls were in tears being comforted by their Boyfriends but Kari was just silent tears flowing down her face Davis the one who would sacrifice himself to ensure the safety of his friend not even worrying about himself just threw himself in front of TK knowing he would be severely hurt. Seraphimon and TK were just as shocked.

"Davis You alright" Imperialdramon asked struggling to stay upright his armour cracked in several spots and his wings were tattered.

"Yeah just peachy oh man I ain't doing that again for awhile TK you alright man"

"I should be asking you that I mean you just took his strongest attack and you're worried about me" TK replied shocked that Davis could brush it off like it was nothing "Hey where's Diaboromon" TK said looking around wondering where he went.

"Uh-Oh guys we got a problem" Izzy said appearing.

"What's wrong Izzy" Mimi asked her boyfriend concerned

"Take a look he's making copies of himself again this time at a faster rate then last time you TK Davis you two will need to stop him this time good luck and be careful" Izzy informed the two and their Mega Digimon.

"Right leave it to us we will stop him don't worry" ( ugh man I'm more hurt then I realised I'll just have take it easy for awhile.) Davis thought getting back on Imperialdramon as he and Seraphimon flew off after Diaboromon while the world watched but something was different the Digimon were slower then they were before.

"There so slow unless no the emails there slowing them down like last time I'm gonna try to reroute them So our Digimon will be back to full strength"

"Izzy stop talking and do it Dammit." Kari said shocking well no one.

(here we go plays in background)

Davis TK and their Digimon flew down the internet highway while people around the world watching and sending Emails of encouragement to them soon they entered yet another area only difference there wasn't one Diaboromon but there was over a million copies of him now.

"This is not good guys"Davis said worry written on his face

Then suddenly the Diaboromon copies started to shoot at them Imperialdramon and Seraphimon started to dodge they were doing good for a while but Seraphimon got hit then started to be heavily damaged.

"TK!" Matt cried as Imperialdramon flew trying to avoid more shots but got hit over and over again causing everyone to gasp.

"Imperialdramon is starting to slow down again the emails are coming in to fast" Kari said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"There sitting ducks out there" Ken said as the barrage stopped.

When the smoke cleared there was Imperialdramon and Seraphimon they were both badly hurt pieces of Imperialdramon's armour were gone the rest were severly cracked his wings were shredded to pieces. Seraphimon's armour was cracked in places and split in others his wings were in worse shape then Imperialdramon's given he had more wings.

But Davis and TK were in worse shape being they weren't digimon they had no armour or anything to protect them. Davis's goggles lenses were shattered the strap was shreded his jacket was torn his jeans were ripped and torn. He had cuts and gashes bruises all over his body. TK's shirt was ripped his hat was ruined his shorts were in tatters and he had large gashes all over his body. Everyone was shocked Tai and Sora were comforting Matt who was on the verge of tears everyone was crying or shocked and stayed silent. But Kari was just silent tears silently flowing down her face she was just staring at the screen.

"Davis I've got to help... Must be something I can do" Kari said as she raised her arms to the screen of Izzy's laptop then she was gone" (Sound familiar right hint Digimon our war game movie)

No one was sure how but Kari's desire to help Davis was so powerful that she herself became digital.

"Davis I'm here"

"Kari when you get here" TK asked still groggy and half unconscious

"Doesn't really matter now TK" Kari said slightly annoyed

"Listen Davis I don't Have my whistle to wake you but I want to tell you that everyone is counting on you to save us again like with MaloMyotismon. You can't give up now people from all over the world are writing to you they need you Davis your friends need you I need you Davis feel everyone's hope feel their strength but most of all feel my love for you Davis I love you Davis Motomyia ever since we first met you can't leave me not now." And with that Kari leaned in and softly placed her lips on his in a soft kiss the a miracle happened Davis's crest of miracles started to glow as well of Kari's crest of light enveloping them in a light of Gold and Pink Davis's wounds started to heal because of the light. After Kari removed her lips Davis stirred and opened his eyes still sore and groggy but alive he looked up at Kari and smiled.

"Hey Kari what ya doing here" Davis said half smiling at here

"Davis you're alive" Kari said enveloping him in a hug

"Course can't kill me that easy" He replied with a grin on his face

Just then the two Mega's began to stir and Imperialdramon's eye glowed yellow and he grew as did Seraphimon then Imperialdramon's body disappeared into the dragon head on his chest and was replaced by and arm that had the crest of miracles on its shoulder. While Seraphimons body disappeared in to be replaced by a new arm the had a bracelet similar to MagnaAngemon with the crest of hope on its shoulder then the emails from everyone appeared and surrounded them.

"They combined" Cody said in awe of what was happening

"Part Imperialdramon" Ken said

"Part Seraphimon" Yolei said

"They Digivolved together to become"

ALPHAMON!

Whoa what a cliffhanger ending to this chapter will this new digimon be able to stop Diaboromon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

read and review


	5. Chapter 5 And So It Ends

I don't own digimon

Kari here everybody so after Omnimon was beat by Diaboromon Davis and Veemon along with TK and Patamon went into continue the battle Veemon and Patamon warp Digivolved to Imperialdramon fighter mode and Seraphimon when they encountered Diaboromon he kept avoiding Imperialdramon and Seraphimon's attacks he then snuck around TK and Seraphimon and nearly hit them with his strongest attack only for Davis and Imperialdramon to take the hit for them getting severly hurt. While they were occupied Diaboromon escaped and started to multiply himself like last time what was worse the emails were coming in faster then ever so when they found him again they were beaten worse then Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were. I can't explain what happened next but my desire to help Davis somehow bought me to him. I convinced him to not give up the figha that's when a miracle happened Imperialdramon and Seraphimon combined into a new digimon called Alphamon now the fight is on.

Chapter 5 And So It Ends... Part one

"Part Imperialdramon"

"Part Seraphimon"

"They Digivolved together to become.."

"ALPHAMON"

This Alphamon was different the other mainly because his cape was gold with the crests of hope and miracles on his left arm had Imperialdramon dragon modes head on it that contained a powerful cannon called the Omega cannon which is more powerful the Omnimons Supreme Cannon. His right arm had a gauntlet similar to Seraphimons that concealed the Alpha blade the intense light from the creation of this new digimon caused the Diaboromon copies to growl and moan. When Alphamon lowered his arms Davis was on his left shoulder TK was on his right and Kari was on his head holding on to the digimons horns so as to not fall.

"Finally Diaboromon has met his match get him guys" Ken said excited

The Diaboromon started to attack Alphamon shooting off the chest cannons.

"Huh oh" Davis Tk and Kari gasped as the attacks cam ever closer

"ALPHA BLADE!" Alphamon roared summoning a blade of sacred light just as the beams were about to hit he swung his sword redirecting them all destroying about a two to three hundred they started to move and scurry like the spiders they were.

"OMEGA CANNON" Alphamon roared once more the cannon ejecting from his left arm he aimed charged his shot and released a massive blast when it connected it exploded in a massive explosion leaving mini mushroom cloud taking out a thousand copies Alphamon continued to fire until only two were left.

"I'm surprised I never thought that what had happened to me four years ago would happen again but I'm not done yet behold your destruction" As darkness began to swarm the Two Diaboromon.

"What's going on are they digivolving" Kari asked scared

"Looks like it be careful there's two of him so no telling what could happen" TK said calmly but concerned

"DIABOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO ARMAGEDDEMON" as the darkness subsided there was a giant spider like digimon with a monstrous blade like tail six legs and was enormous the DigiDestined were shocked as the monster chuckled maliciously.

DIGIMON ANALYZER (Izzy's voice)

"Oh man this guys level is beyond mega he's gone super-ultimate his power is off the scales his attacks are Barrage from Hell in which he launches millions of missiles at his opponent (full scale attack) and his main attack is Mega Destiny Destroyer where he shoots a gigantic ball of energy that leaves craters the size of a soccer pitch."

BARRAGE FROM HELL Armageddemon roared almost instantly millions of missiles came from almost every surface on the monster like Digimon and they all headed straight towards Alphamon he knew he could not dodge them all without risking his friends so he raised his arms and concentrated

"SHIELD OF MIRACLES" just before the missiles were about to hit a shield of golden light appeared preventing the attack from damaging him at all surprising his foe as well as everyone else.

"Davis TK Kari you guys need to get out of here it is too risky now you may get hurt or worse i can not fight him and worry about your safety" Alphamon said in a mixture of Imperialdramon and Seraphimons voice.

"We won't leave you to fight on your own we just have to believe in ourselves." TK said his crest starting to glow slightly

"Your our friend we won't abandon you" Kari said her crest glowing slightly also.

"It is gonna take more then him to defeat us sure he's stronger but so are we" Davis said filled with courage his crest glowing brightly.

Just then Alphamon glowed a combination of Gold Pink and Yellow Armeggedemon watched in interest as did the DigiDestined as well as everyone watching around the world as a miracle occurred.

ALPHAMON MODE CHANGE TO GOLDEN MODE

As the light died down Alphamon was now covered head to toe in golden armour his cape was replaced by two dragon like wings. Davis TK and Kari were enveloped in golden armour also. (Authors note I will give detailed descriptions of their armour and powers after writing this chapter)

Davis had armour like Magnamon with the golden helmet gauntlets shoulder guards chest plate with the crest of miracles on it shin guards and the rest of his body had a suit of lighter more flexible black armour allowing for great speed and flexibility he also had a golden cape with a black underside with the crests of Courage and Freindship on it the crest of Miracles above both of them.

TK had armour like Seraphimon like Davis he had a golden helmet resembling Seraphimon but it had a slit for the eyes to see out of golden shoulder guards shin guards a golden chest plate with the crest of hope engraved on it and he had ten golden wings like Seraphimon he also had an under layer of lighter black armour to allow greater speed and manoeuvrability. He also wielded a sword with the crest of hope on it.

Kari's armour had a helmet like Ophanimon but like TK had a slit for her eyes her shoulders had golden guards as well as leg guards her chest was covered in golden armour engraved with the crest of light on it she also wielded a shield and golden spear engraved with the crest of light she had six golden wings as well as TK.

"Whoa talk about a wardrobe change" Mimi said in awe as the others looked on shocked and impressed

"Alright now it's time to take the fight to Armegeddemon you guys ready."Davis said raising his fist into the sky.

"YEAH!" TK and Kari shouted ready to assist there friend in battle.

Will Davis TK and Kari along with Alphamon finally defeat Diaboromon in his new form find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

Now I promised to explain Davis TK and Kari's attacks and here they are

DAVIS

Primary attacks

Miracle blaster Fires off orbs of super-condensed plasma that explode on impact

Miracle Missile launches multiple missiles from his shoulder arm and chest armour

Miracle Charge Surrounds himself in an aura of golden light and rushes his enemy

Miracle Explosion similar to Magna Explosion

Miraculous Barrier emits a shield that negates damage done

Shining Dragon Blast unison attack with Alphamon both glow and charge the enemy

TK

Hopeful sword attacks with his sword

Hopeful blast fires of an orb of sacred light

Angelic strike unison attack with Kari both charge the enemy

Angelic Dragon Blast unison attack with Davis TK fires of his hopeful blast while Davis uses his miracle blaster creating an enormous explosion destroying everything in the surrounding area.

Kari

Angelic crystal Fires a formation of crystals of light

Eden's judgement fires a blast of light from her Javelin

Angelic Dragon force unison attack with Alphamon TK and Davis TK fires his Hopeful Blast Alphamon Fires his Omega cannon Davis launches his Miracle Blaster while Kari fires her Eden's Judgement annhilating everything in the area.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Over It's Finally Over

Hey guys its Davis here so after we were badly beaten by Diaboromon Kari somehow came to our aid and Imperialdramon and Seraphimon combined into Alphamon. With him on our side we quickly dispatched the copies of him until there only two left but before we could finish them they Digivolved into a gigantic Digimon that was at the super ultimate level just when things were bleak a miracle happened Alphamon mode changed into his golden mode. But he wasn't the only one to have a change in appearance me TK and Kari's clothes had changed to golden armour with mine like Magnamon TK like Seraphimon and Kari like Ophanimon. Now were ready to finish this fight that started four years ago.

Chapter 6 And So It Ends Part 2

Davis TK Kari and Alphamon stood or hovered in the air ready to fight Armageddemon the other DigiDestined as well as the people around the world were watching and praying that they would win Armageddemon just stood there observing his opponents waiting for them to strike.

"I must say that this is unexpected but no matter you still won't win." Armegeddemon said charging his main attack while the two knights(Davis and Alphamon)got ready to battle.

"MEGA DESTINY DESTROYER!" He blasted at Davis and Alphamon given that the two angels (TK and Kari) had flown up out of the way Davis just stood there as did Alphamon.

"MIRACULOUS BARRIER" Davis said soon a golden barrier surrounded the two blocking the attack.

"Playtime is over CHARGE!" Davis exclaimed to his friends as TK went in first Kari following behind him

"HOPEFUL BLAST" TK said firing an orb of light the size of a basketball at the Digimon

"EDENS JUDGEMENT" Kari said firing a blast from her Javelin

Both attacks hit Armageddemon causing a massive explosion but when the smoke cleared he was almost unscathed and laughing deviously.

"BARRAGE FROM HELL" he launched a massive salvo at the two but Davis flew to intercept preparing his own salvo of rockets.

"Not today pal MIRACLE MISSILE" launching just as many if not more destroying the missiles while Alphamon moved close and stabbed Armageddemon in the eye causing him to roar in pain Davis then flew in over Alphamon and started to launch his main attack at him

"MIRACLE BLASTER" he launched several orbs of super condensed plasma all hitting him causing him to roar again as he tried to impale Davis with his tail but Kari blocked it with her shield TK then charged the tail sword drawn.

"HOPEFUL SWORD" he swung his sword cutting the end of the tail off to say that the enemy was pissed is an understatement he started to fire off wildly trying to hit any of them.

"We need to end this now guys" Davis said Kari and TK nodding

"ANGELIC CRYSTAL" Kari said launching twelve crystals at Amagedemon hitting him square on the face

"ANGELIC DRAGON BLAST" Davis and TK said as they launched their magna blaster and hopeful blast they two attacks combing creating a massive explosion that injured him greatly

"OMEGA CANNON" Alphamon roared firing off his cannon severely hurting him.

"Now all together" TK Kari Davis and Alphamon prepared their strongest attacks again ready to end it.

"ANGELIC DRAGON FORCE" they all roared firing off a massive attack of rainbow coloured light at Armageddemon once it collided with him he roared in pain as he was destroyed finally after a long and arduous battle Alphamon along with Davis Kari and TK were triumphant. All over the world people were celebrating the defeat of the greatest foe the DigiDestined have ever faced at least for now.

TEN MINUTES LATER

The Odaiba DigiDestined were all congratulating Veemon Patamon Kari TK and Davis on saving the world from Diaboromon again TK was being embraced and scoulded by Matt for making him worry Tai was doing the same to Kari about her going in without Gatomon to which Sora interrupted to calm him down before he had a panic attack eeveryone was so occupied with TK and Kari that no one noticed Davis silently walk away no one that is except for Kari and TK. Kari looked at TK and nodded encouraging her to go after him which she did.

"Hey were Davis go we haven't congratulated him yet" Izzy said concerned

"Yeah huh hey where is Kari" Tai asked

"She went after Davis" TK said knowing full well were they went.

Davis was walking by the lake head down deep in thought not noticing Kari behind him our the others following but at a further distance.

(I guess I was right everyone could care less about me when we got back they all surrounded TK and Kari like they did all the work and I did nothing) Davis thought coming to a stop at a sakura tree (cherry blossom). He couldn't hold it in anymore he let his emotions flow tears started to flow own his face he started to sob and sat by the tree Kari came up behind him and was shocked by what she was seeing Davis was crying she never saw that happen before gathering her courage she went to talk to Davis before the others made it worse by arriving.

"Davis are you alright"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me Davis I know your upset and I want to know why"

"Alright be honest Kari did you mean it."

"What?"

"Did you mean that you loved me Kari."

"Yes Davis I meant every word I said I do truly love you" and with those words Kari leaned and softly kissed Davis who though shocked at first slowly returned it everyone was watching quietly so as to not draw attention Mimi Yolei and Sora were smiling Matt Izzy Joe and TK were trying to restrain Tai from killing Davis Ken and Cody were just watching the new couple.

When they broke the kiss Davis leaned in and whispeared to Kari

"let me guess D.K.M stands for" He was cut off by Kari who whispered back

"Yep it stands for Davis And Kari Motomyia" she replied with a sly grin on her face to which Davis only smiled he finally had his special someone who would love him forever.

"What do you say we get some ice cream just you and me my treat" he asked

"Sure time for ewey gooey chochalate swirl" she said bubbly

"Ok then maybe a movie I heard the new Expendables movie was out"

" I was thinking maybe a movie at your house instead."

"Okay now lets go before Tai kills me" he said taking her hand an heading to the ice cream parlour.

"There they go to be honest I'm happy for them" TK said proudly everyone else just simply smiled in agreement.

"Hey Sora since Kari going with Davis want to hang out at my place" Tai asked only for Sora to smile and take his hand as they walked to Tai's apartment while Izzy and Mimi headed to Izzy's place as Yolei and Ken went to Kens house as well the others just simply waved to each other then went there own ways back to there own homes.

Done finally my first story is complete read and review guys you know the driil.

Until next time loyal and noble readers this is the Knight Of Loyalty saying Farewell


End file.
